our summer love story
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: It all started in friendship, as best friends they could do things better together...and as things get better they start to question what they are for real, friends or more than friends? Questions in Natsu's and Lucy's head were answered as the whole gang spent summer together and a little ignite of love comes their way.
1. The idea

**Hey READERS!**

**I got a new story for you! **

**I know that the title is quite not interesting but I'm telling you this is ROMANCE and FRIENDSHIP!**

**Well don't worry I'll make it more of a romance cause I like romance…**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy my second story same as my first one… **

**SUMMARY:**

**When they are the closest among all, their thoughts started to get rumble with two ideas, Love or Friendship? Will their friendship end to something sweeter like more than friends? And are they forced to love one another or are they simply destined together. Answers are to be told when DESTINY CALLS.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The idea**

Fairy High is one of the prestigious high schools around Magnolia. In this school, students come from the most influential families not only in Magnolia but around the world. Parents send their children here for a good quality of education, protection and introduction for management of companies. At young ages, they train them to be billionaires.

In every school, there will be always outstanding students. And among them, two are well known. First is the son of the most influential person in automotive, The Auto Dragon Empire or the ADE. His name is Natsu Dragneel, known for the top heartthrob not only Fairy High but also in different schools around Magnolia. He is smart and athletic which makes him even more handsome.

His counterpart, is the daughter of the most influential family in Fashion industry, the Heartfilia Enterprise Co. She is Lucy Heartfilia, known for being part of the top beauties in Fairy High. She is not only beauty but also brains which makes her a beautiful nerd.

It is three weeks before end of school and summer vacation is on. All students are starting to make their own plans for summer with friends and family. And one of them is a blue haired petite who came to the room running named Levy.

"LU-CHAN! I'm excited already for summer!" Levy shouted as she saw the blonde in her usual seat in class

"Levy-chan! Good morning…"

"Lu-chan! What are your plans?! I hear everybody making plans already!" Levy asked enthusiastically while leaning in Lucy's table

"Me? Um… house? Read? Business?" Lucy responded as she gave a crooked smile to the petite girl

"SERIOUSLY?! LU-CHAN! Hang out sometimes…" Levy stood as she felt disappointed from her friends reply

Before Lucy could react back to her friend, anther blue haired beauty came close to the two as students came to class already. "Good morning Levy! Good morning Lucy!"

"JUVIA! Tell Lu-chan to hang out with us this summer vacation!" Levy griped her friend in the arm as she sounded like begging

"Why? What are your plans, Lucy?" Before the blonde could reply to Juvia, their other friend has responded for the blonde, "She said BUSINESS! READING! AND JUST HOUSE!"

"I love reading but I want to have some fun too!" Levy continued

"I-I" Lucy stuttered by was cut off

"Lucy…Don't just stay at home…so something out of your league…" Juvia reasoned out

"I kn-"Lucy was cut off again

"Lu-chan! Please just come with us! It will be fun!"

"Oh-"

"Lucy…we are not taking no for an answer…So-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS LET ME TALK!"Lucy shouted all of a sudden that caught the whole class' attention. She suddenly felt all eyes were on her so she just gave a crooked smile and leaned forward to whisper back to her friends, "Okay…If you guys insist to make me come to your summer get away, I'll go-"

"YEA-!" Both girls cheered but was suddenly stopped by Lucy

"IF!" The two then looked at each other then looked back to Lucy and repeated her, "If?"

"If there will be no boys… Only girls…"A male voice then came to speak that caught the three beauties' attention while hearing some loud howling outside the room

"No boys? But it's our summer plan…"

"Natsu?!"Levy stared at the guy that stood behind the blonde

"Yup! You girls heard me right! The guys just insisted to bring their girlfriends along.: Natsu then grabbed his seat beside Lucy

"Oh…then, I won't come…"Lucy then covered her face with the book she was holding

"But Lu-chan!/But Lucy!"The two blue haired girls whined

"Lucy, I didn't say you can't come…I just said that I and the dragon slayers would be complete because it's our get away."Natsu said while trying to put down Lucy's book that covers her face

"And as I said a while ago Mr. Dragneel, I won't come if the guys would be present. And it is clear that the getaway is your plan which makes me won't come" Lucy then stared at the pink haired guy.

Before anyone could react, Mr. Macao Conbolt has finally arrived for their chemistry class. Levy and Juvia then took their seats and faced the professor. The blonde has also noticed the professor in front but can't help to feel like being stared down. She looked to her side seeing Natsu staring at her. "What are you looking at Natsu? You're creeping me out…"

"We have known each other for so long but it's only now I noticed…"Natsu then leaned even closer which makes Lucy move backwards. "Notice what?"

"You…You got beautiful eyes…" Lucy suddenly blushed with a red one as she heard him compliment her but both startled when Mr. Conbolt called Natsu's attention. Lucy just then giggled as she faced the professor.

* * *

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Oh my! I'm so hungry!" Levy stated as she stood and started to walk towards Lucy. But before she could reach her friend she noticed that the pink haired was staring at the blonde by supporting his head with an elbow in the table.

Levy then stopped instead at the table of another blue haired beauty who was fixing her things. Juvia felt the presence of a person so she lifted an eye brow as she wondered, "What's wrong Levy-chan?"

"Well… Nothing much, just wondering why Natsu is staring at Lucy like that" Juvia the peeked from her side and giggled facing Levy. "Well I quite heard him say something…"

"Huh? Like what!?" Levy then leaned to her friends table as she signed to hear the gossip. "I think he said that Lucy got beautiful eyes" Then the two girls started to giggle which caught the attention of the blonde. But before Lucy could ask the two, a red haired student opened the door really loud that made them startle even Natsu who lost the focus to stare, "OI! Go down now, NO ONE SHOULD BE IN THE ROOM ALREADY! It's lunch time!"

"Yes Erza! Were coming!" Lucy raised a hand as she heard orders. Soon Erza left as she heard confirmation. Lucy then gave a glare to her seatmate, "NATSU! Quite looking! You're really freaking me out!"

"Lucy! We will go ahead… See you at the dining hall!" Levy and Juvia waved as they walked out of the room

"Wait!" Lucy then stood and tried to catch up but suddenly a hand gripped her wrist which surprised her, "Eh?!"

"Wait for me Luce…" Natsu held her wrist while fixing his things

"What?! No! Let me go! My friends-"

"Are with my friends… So can you at least wait for me?" Natsu then looked at the blonde which made her stop whining. She waited for him to finfish but soon they walked out of the room still holding Lucy's wrist.

Walking towards the dining hall, every student was looking at the two. The students was either whispering or glaring at the blonde while they walked pass them. "Natsu… would you mind of letting me go? They are staring at us…No they are glaring at me…" Lucy whispered at the same time shouting as her head kept moving from left to right.

"Lu-chan! Eh?"

Natsu who is pulling Lucy along walked pass them and went to the farthest table in the hall. Lucy then mouthed her friends who were looking, _Help me!_

* * *

**Levy's POV**

Natsu and Lucy just walked over our usual table and Lu-chan seems to be really confused. But I don't really mind if Natsu would do such things, after all the two were childhood friends and their family are the most influential in business. They have been together in school ever since nursery and it's really weird that none of them even made a move to each other. But I can say Natsu is really protective of her.

"Hey! Babe…You seem to space out…you okay?" A husky voice echoed to my ear

"Huh?!Uh yeah Gajeel… Just thought about those two" I gave him a weak smile

"So? What are your plans for summer?" Erza then opened a new subject as silence was threatening to come

"As we all know, Gray has his own beach resort and we were planning to stay there the whole vacation" A blue haired lad replied as he brought his arms around the scarlet girl

"Well that's exciting! And besides our mall is near Gray's resort! We can all shop!" Juvia exclaimed then gave a slight hug to Gray as she looked at him in the eyes

"I'm pretty sure it would be exciting and fun…but we got to make Lu-chan come! You know Natsu, sometimes his mood gets boisterous when Lucy is not around." I said while everyone was getting excited

"RIGHT! Let's make Lucy come! She is the only one who can calm that flame head." Gray second demotion

* * *

**MEAN WHILE WITH THE TWO…**

"Natsu, would you mind of letting me go?! All your fan girls are glaring at me!

"Later…"

Lucy just then gave up with the stubbornness of the pink haired guy as they walked over the dining hall. She felt really uncomfortable seeing eyes having a death glare at her. Moments later, Natsu found a table only for two that is far away from people. "Lucy, come to our summer get away! Please?" The salmon haired lad begged while giving some cute puppy eyes. Lucy can't help but feel moved at his weird cuteness, "Fi-"

"Natsu-sama! Can we go out sometime?" A brown haired shy girl stood next to him asking really softly

"Huh? What? I'm sort of busy right now… I'm on a date actually…Maybe next time!" He looked at the girl for moment then returned his attention to the blonde

"NO! NO! We are not DATING! Natsu! Tell her the truth!" The blonde suddenly startled as she saw the girl gave a killing looks at her. Natsu to the rescue as he saw the fear in Lucy's action, he then gave a smile to the girl as he said good bye. Soon the girl left and the two was alone again.

"Natsu, quite using me as your alibi for not going out with them… " Lucy then looked away as she felt quite embarrassed to what happened

"I'm not using you for my alibis. I was actually thinking of da-"

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucy said while pointing at him with a shaken finger

"What the heck Luce!? We have been friends since kids… what's wrong with asking you out?" Natsu then rested his back as he saw her nervously shaking. He then continued "Let's not pretend that our family is not planning to make us get-"

"NO!" Lucy cuts him off then continued, "Natsu… It's not that I don't like you… It's more of…"

"You're uncomfortable with the idea… I get it!. But don't think that I don't feel uncomfortable because I actually DO!"

"Then stop acting like your fine with it…" Lucy then stood and left Natsu dumbfounded staring back at her while she leaves.

_Who said I was acting? I'm actually cool with the idea. After all you are my ideal girl…_ Natsu said to himself as he watched the blonde walk away from the table.

* * *

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**There you have it friends! I hope you enjoyed the first… Don't worry there will be more chapters to go. And I assure you it would be sweet and romantic!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	2. Personal game

**Hey readers!**

**I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it's not quite interesting yet but I got plans for this story. But to be honest I'm still looking for inspiration. So to boost me up with inspiration give some reviews. Just to check if you guys like the story.**

**This chapter is going to be a little bit fluffy, you know just to make you guys see and feel romance… Anyways have fun reading!**

**Love**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS…It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Personal game**

Weekends finally came and every time it comes, families go outing or do some get together meals. Now for the Heartfilia's and Dragneel's who are so close, they celebrate the weekends together. It's either each celebrates in one another's mansion or go to certain resorts together.

This weekend, since summer is getting near, the fashion industry is really busy. So the Heartfilia couple decided to celebrate the weekend in their own mansion with the Dragneels.

"Layla, I guess you are quite busy lately…you know doing some fashion sketches" Mrs. Dragneel said while taking a cup of tea

"Yes your right Grandine…But you know what, thanks to Lucy's designs I quite had an easy schedule!" Layla then replied as she puts down her tea when she drank a minute ago

"Really? I'm impressed with your daughter… She excels in studies, business and she is a total beauty! But does she have some love life?-I mean-look at Natsu, he excels as well in his studies and helps with the business but he dates a lot of girls in their school…"

Layla giggles first before she straightens her face, "Good for Natsu, but with Lucy? I don't know…I actually worry for her, at that age, I started going out with Jude"

"Me too! Oh Igneel was persistent to take me out on a date!" Then the two mothers started to giggle as they recalled their teenage years. Silence then came as they calmed down. Grandine then broke the silence, "By the way, where are the two teenagers?"

"I think they are in Natsu's room"

"Do I hear some lovey dovey?" Then again the two giggled to the thought

* * *

_PONGK!_

"Ouch! That was hard!" A blonde shouted while holding her reddened nose

"Hahaha! That's you consequence if you lose…" Natsu laughed while lying down to his bed in the mansion of the Heartfilias

"Can we play something else?" Lucy tugged his shirt while giving a cute look to him

"Like what? Running? I like that!"

"Of course not! How about question game?! I ask something personal and if we haven't experienced what we have asked we will do it…How about that?" Lucy started to bounce in the bed up and down

"I don't like it…" He stared at the blonde and watched her pout. But soon enough Natsu continued, "But I can go with it…I'll ask first!"

Lucy just then smiled as she heard him agree. She stared at him tapping his chin while thinking what to ask or more of what to give as a torture. But despite the thought, she was happily excited. "Okay… have you tasted bitter gourd shake?!"

"YES! Thanks to you!" Lucy punches him in the shoulder but too weak to make Natsu feel pain while chuckling to the memory. Lucy then continued the game, "Have you…brought home any girl that you have dated? And let them meet Aunt Grandine and Uncle Igneel?"

"No…But since you consider yourself a girl…then yes" Natsu replied lazily but soon startled when he heard the blonde shout, "I SAID YOU DATED! And what's that suppose to mean 'I consider myself a girl!' I am a girl! Don't you think I am a girl!?"

"Sometimes…" Natsu then chuckles seeing Lucy's face really irritated, then he continued, "But no I haven't brought home a girl to meet mom and dad"

"Why?"

"My turn! Let's see…" Natsu looked away while avoiding the question

"Hey answer me!" Lucy whined while trying to catch his attention

"Have you ever been kissed?" Soon Lucy stopped to his question and froze t what she was going to say next. She then thought to herself, _SERIOUSLY?! Out of all question Natsu?! You know I never had a boyfriend yet you're still asking me this?! Should I tell him yes or no…? I guess Natsu wouldn't d give me a kiss right? Okay I trust him…_

"No…" Lucy said hesitantly. The next second she knows is that Natsu's face was getting really close. "Remember, if you didn't experience it yet…we should do it?" Natsu stated while his face was just inches away from hers. She wanted to do something to stop it but her hands just got tighter to holding his shirt pulling him closer. Her mind and heart was both at war while the moment is still happening.

To her confusion, she just closed her eyes as she started to feel his breath to brush her face. Somehow she shivered to the sensation of his breath and so she just waited to feel a touch in her lips.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"GOMMENA! GOMMENASAI! (Sorry! Sorry!)"

_*A door then slammed*_

The two teenagers then stopped and Natsu went off on top of Lucy. They both just sat down in the bed crossed leg with flushed faces. Silence was found dominant in the room as they felt awkward to what just happened. "Maybe that game is quite not suitable to us…" Lucy stated as she broke the silence despite the awkwardness.

"Y-yeah…I-I went overboard…Sorry" Natsu replied as he looked away to hide his red face

"N-No, Its f-fine…But you got to explain to Wendy that whatever she saw was wrong and that she misunderstood it…"

"R-right…I have to explain it to my little sister" Natsu then nods as he recall someone saw them

* * *

"MAMA! MAMA!" A blue long haired girl cried as she ran down the stairs. The two mothers coming from the garden suddenly startled as they hear her calling. "Wendy! What's the matter?!What happened?!" Grandine approached her with opening arms and hugged her before pulling back to look at her. Wendy the tried to calm down as she felt her mother's embrace. Soon Layla asked the young girl, "Wendy, why did you have to call your mother in that tone? You scared us like something happened badly"

"Auntie Layla, something IS HAPPENING!" Wendy then emphasized by widening her eyes

"What is happening dear?" Grandine looked at her daughter then looked at the blonde lady

"Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee…"The two mothers raised a brow to Wendy's reply. Wendy then continued herself, "They…they were… Kissing in the bed." Wendy then lowers her head then startled

_HUH?!_

_WHAT?!_

The two mothers then ran at once with Wendy behind them. Grandine opened the door really widely that soon they heard a loud sound as if someone was hit by the door and fell on its butt.

"OWW! That hurts! Who was-"

"Oh dear! Did I hit you?"

"Mom?"

"Practically yes Auntie…" Lucy said while standing up from bed and walked towards them. Natsu then stands up while holding his swollen nose, "What's the matter mom? auntie? Why'd you all come here rushing?"

"Wendy told us that you were both kissing in…bed" Grandine said bluntly while walking inside the room

"Us?! Kissing?!" Lucy and Natsu unison shouting as they stared at each other then looks back to their mothers.

* * *

**-To be continued…-**

**There you have it my dear readers! It may seem TOO EARLY for a sweet moment but of course I had to ruin it to give somewhat cliff hanger…(I hope I did?) ANYWAYS! I wished you enjoyed it and makes you want to read the next chapters…**

**Well if you guys have some ideas in your head regarding my story, review is free to use… If you wish to criticize, you may do so, BUT PLEASE let's use some friendly words…**

**Well that's it! Just wait up for the next chapter!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	3. Rumor has it

**Hey readers!**

**Chapter 3 is here! Well I was trying to make it as long as you guys want but I don't know if it's long enough…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS…It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rumor has it!**

"Us?! Kissing?!" The two teenagers said together as they looked at each other then back to their mothers.

"NO!" The two then added instantly

"But Wendy said so…" Layla then reasoned

"She got us wrong!"

"We were just playing… you know teasing!" Natsu continued as Lucy reasoned out first

"Is that so?"

"Lucy dear are you not hurt or anything close to it?" Layla came closer to her daughter as she rubbed her hands to her cheek. Lucy then grabbed her hand and replied, "No mom I'm not hurt at all, Natsu won't hurt me and he is right, we were just playing"

"But…" Wendy spoke as she felt a little bit guilty and embarrassed

"Its fine Wendy…You just misunderstood the situation" Natsu said as he leveled to Wendy. Then he tapped her head and sort of messed up her sisters hair

"My hair! But…I'm really sorry Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee" Wendy apologized while giving the two a hug at the same time. Lucy and Natsu then returned the hug to the young blue haired girl.

"Okay, okay! Now… Let's just eat down stairs at the dining hall, I bet you're all hungry" Layla invited as she stepped out of the room and walked on

* * *

The two families were now having some lunch in the long table of the Heartfilia Mansion. Everyone then was chatting and laughing but still the two teenagers were somewhat still in an awkward state. Mr. Dragneel noticed the two so he tried breaking the awkward silence of the two, "I heard you two were kissing…is that true?"

"DAD!"

"What?! Just asking…" Igneel then chuckles as he saw Natsu' S face start to turn red either because of embarrassment or because of shyness.

"Lucy is that true?" Jude then asked while looking at her daughter who was looking back at him with big worried eyes. "Of course not papa…We…we were just playing and Wendy saw us at an awkward position and caught the wrong idea…"

"Okay…but I never said it was wrong…as long as its Natsu, I trust him. Right Natsu?"

"Yes UNCLE! Of course you can trust me!" Natsu suddenly startled as he was mentioned by Lucy's father. But then Lucy whined the moment he said he can be trusted, "Wait Papa! What's that suppose to mean? You sound like your handing me to Natsu into a marriage!"

Soon the two fathers coughed like no end and the two mothers looked at each other. Wendy, Lucy and Natsu just stared at their parents act really weird all of a sudden. "Oh-kay…you guys act really weird…Are we suppose to know something that you should have mentioned to us?" Lucy raised a brow as her eyes scanned each one of them.

"Nothing Dear!" Grandine answered quickly trying to avoid the question again. But the young blue haired girl sighed really deep then looked at her mother, "Mama…Lucy-nee" Wendy then shifted her look to the blonde who looked back at her, "The truth is-" Wendy was then stopped by her mother's hand as she was about to mention the plan her parents have. Instead, Grandine finished the sentence for her daughter, "The truth is we are fine seeing you two get along…"

Hearing the older lady say her reason was not convinced by the two teenagers. Natsu and Lucy just then gave a brow to Grandine who was sweetly and innocently smiling back at them. Wendy on the other hand just sighed deep once again.

* * *

Weekend was done and they are back to school. Everyone was looking energized and happy for it was the last week of classes and next week would be finals. But a certain blonde was total opposite to the mood of everyone else. Lucy came to school looking like distressed; having some messy hair and un-ironed clothes which she earned the attention of every student she passed by.

"Lucy!" a familiar male voice shouted which made her turn her head. Unsurprisingly, it was Natsu running after her. As he caught up to her, he mentioned his worst greeting to her, "What the heck happened to you!? You look like-"

"I know! Like a shit!" Lucy cut off him as she gave a dark glare to the pink head. Natsu who saw her glare just chuckled as he replied, "Right! But…why?"

Lucy suddenly stopped from her tracks as she looked at him with disbelief, "You are asking me why?! SERIOUSLY NATSU! After that freaking game we did last weekend it just caused my days at home full of disaster!"

"Last weekend? What did you two do?" A voice suddenly came that caught the attention of the two students. "LEVY!"

"Good morning! SO! What did you two do last weekend?" Levy asked as she stood in front of the two friends of her who were quarreling in the middle of the way to the school building. "WOOPS! GOT TO GO!" Natsu then ran off as fast as he can once he heard Levy ask again. He knew right away what was going to happen next. "NATSU! HEY! Don't leave me here!" Lucy shouted as she was now standing alone with her interrogating friend who had a big grin in her face.

"SO Lucy…What did you and Natsu do last weekend? I promise I won't tell anybody…" Levy gestured herself a promise to the blonde who gave a disbelief look at her, "Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

"YOU AND NATSU KISSED IN BED?!"

That was the first greeting Lucy received as she stood behind everyone who was sitting in the dining hall. Everyone unison asking her as she stood surprised. She didn't answer them at instant but instead, she looked for a certain petite blue haired girl. "Levy…you promised"

Levy, who was hiding behind her boyfriend, finally showed up and gave a crooked smile. "Hehe…They are not just anybody…they are our friends…right?"

"LEVY!" Lucy shouted as she couldn't take her reason which made the called girl cringe behind Gajeel once again. Soon enough, the rumored boy came and stood next to the blonde and once again he was greeted by the rumor, "YOU! YOU KISSED LUCY IN BED?!"

"Huh?"

"Fix this." Lucy commanded as she took her seat next to Gray who was still pointing to Natsu with disbelief. "What?! Why me? You were the one who told them!"

"SO YOU DID KISS!"

"No!" Lucy responded as she couldn't take it anymore the acquisitions they were ranting about. "We did not kiss…okay…and so what if we ever kissed?"

"We'd say 'finally'" Erza then stated as everyone then calmed with the rumor that was being talked about in the table. "What?!" Lucy asked as she couldn't believe what Erza just said. But then no one paid attention to her which made her pout.

"Anyways…What's the schedule of the summer getaway? I'm pretty excited…" Erza continued as she ignored the whine of her blonde friend. "Well, I was planning right after the last day of school…we should actually leave before the sun rise so, I'm suggesting the house for an overnight…" Natsu said as he sat down next to Lucy who was irritable in her place.

"That's great! Oh my goodness…I'm so EXCITED!" Levy exclaimed as she clapped her hand with real excitement, "Your coming right Lu-chan?!"

"NO."

"What?!" Everyone shouted together again which made Lucy felt really weak. "I said it already…I'm not coming, I'll just stay at home…"

"You're coming, period!" Natsu aggressively stated as he gave an intense look to the blonde. Lucy on the other hand got surprised with the demand she heard from him, "Excuse me? Are you demanding me?!"

"Yes I am Ms. Heartfilia…"

"OH Mr. Dragneel, You do not demand-"

"Oh yes I can Ms. Heartfilia!"

The two continued to quarrel at each other while the others shifted their heads watching them fight. Juvia then stated to no one in particular, "How sweet…Fighting like lovers…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**

**To the readers who have read this, you might be wondering why I continued…Well suddenly I felt like doing it…So I tried giving it a shot….**

**I hope you liked it the way you like my other stories….So give it a review if you got something in mind…**

**And to does who haven't read any of my stories yet…FEEL FREE to read…**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**


	4. No big deal

**Hey readers!**

**Sorry if it took me so long to update…well I had some personal issues to attend but don't worry I'm back and I'll be doing some updates more often(I hope)…**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading the story and I hope you'll like it…You can always leave a review so that I know what you think in the chapters…But besides that, ENJOY!**

**Love,**

**FairyTailxNaLu**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No big deal**

The week is soon to end and they were close to last day of lecture for the whole school year. Students were all happy and excited, but still they had in mind the final exams that were approaching next week. Lucy, who was one of the students who study really hard for exams was about to go home when an arm surprised her around her shoulder. "Hey Luce, going home?"

"Oh Natsu it's you…Well course I'm going home already, I have to study…"

"Already? Isn't it too early?" Lucy then giggled as she stepped away from the pink heads arm and stood in front of him, "Yeah it's early…But I don't study like you…I like advance studies…I'm going home, bye!" As Lucy turned to walk towards her family's car, a hand griped her wrist and made her turn. To her surprised, Natsu peak a kiss to her cheek and greeted her back.

Lucy widens her eyes to him as she pointed at him, "What was that for?!"

"What?"

"Y-You kissed me in the cheek!" Lucy shouted as she held her cheek where Natsu kissed her. She stared at him while her face was starting to flush really red. Natsu didn't respond back and instead, he just gave a grin before he messed her hair. Natsu then walked away and went on towards his car. "Hey Natsu! You didn't answer me!"

Natsu, who was just continuing his walk, didn't turn back to look at Lucy when he waved bye to the surprised blonde. Lucy on the other hand, just stared at Natsu's figure who was riding his family's car. Virgo, Lucy's personal maid came to approach her and disturbed Lucy from her space thoughts, "Lucy-sama, should we go?"

"Uh-Virgo…For you, what do you think is the meaning when a guy kissed you in the cheek?"

"I don't know with Natsu-sama…" Lucy sighed in defeat as she couldn't get a good answer from her favorite maid and walked instead towards their car. "I knew it…You wouldn't answer me right…"

* * *

That night, Natsu was in his room playing with his PS3 with his favorite game, Dragon Slayers III, when his phone rang. He tried to reach it from his bag without pausing the game, "Hello"

"_Natsu! You still didn't answer my question! Why'd you kiss me?!"_

"Lucy?...Hey, can you just calm down? It's just a kiss in the cheek…It's not a big deal…DAMMIT!"

"_What happened?.."_ Lucy asked but then groaned as she realized she was missing her point of calling, _"Hey! It's not just a kiss! You never do that to me!"_

"I'm playing DS3….and so what? I can always try a new thing…YEAH!"

"_Try new things? Seriously…what is your problem?"_

"Nothing…you know what? I should be asking you that…What is your problem?" This time Natsu pause the game as he became serious in talking with Lucy in the phone. He suddenly heard Lucy stutter with incomplete words, _"Nothing really too…It's just that, you don't do things to me in public…Because we were in school…"_

"I may do it when we're at your house or our house…It doesn't matter, what I did is what I always do…It's just the place…"

"_But…Fine, I won't make it a big deal…Sorry"_

"To make it up to me, we'll study tomorrow at my house, okay?"

"_Why do I have to make it up to you? I didn't cause you any trouble…"_

"Oh yes you did Ms. Heartfilia, you made me pause the game…"

"_I didn't tell you too…But fine, we'll study together, just like the old times…STUDY, OKAY? We are going to study…Not play."_

"Yes Ma'am…See you tomorrow!"

"_Good night…"_

As Lucy ended the conversation, she hung up the phone and set it down to her night stand. She was smiling to herself when she suddenly recalled the times she had with her best friend whenever they study together.

* * *

"Good morning Lucy-san!" Juvia greeted as she entered their classroom and saw the blonde beauty. Lucy was in class early, reading her novel book while waiting for class to start. As she heard her name, she looked up to the source of the voice and at instant, a smile came up to her face.

"Good morning Juvia-chan! Say, you look pretty excited…" Lucy said as she put her book mark in the book and closed it. Juvia then set her things down and sat next to her friend, "Yes I am…Because Gray-sama and I would go on a date later…"

"Wow…You two are dating now, right…Um, I'm happy for you…"

"Do you want a date as well? You can always ask Natsu-san…He'd love to" Juvia then gave a wide smile to the blonde who in returned just gave a brow as high as it can get. "Sure…I'm not interested…" As Lucy said it to the blunette, they both giggled to each other.

"Oy! Good morning beauties!"

A male voice then interrupted the little laughter of the two. Soon enough the two girls looked at the source of the voice and soon greeted by a familiar grin, "Good morning!" Juvia and Lucy greeted back as they saw Natsu walking inside the room.

"Hey Luce…We got a date later, right?" As the pink haired teen stated, Juvia then looked back to Lucy and gave a raised brow, "I thought you're not interested? But you got a date with him…"

"It's not a date Natsu! And No, Juvia it's not what you think…We are just going to study at the same time like the old days…"

"Right…" Juvia then stood up and chuckled as she walked to her proper seat. Lucy however was still trying to convince the blue haired beauty.

Soon enough, students started to come in the classroom which made the class quite noisy. But Natsu on the other hand, don't seem to care as he fell as sleep in his spot.

* * *

**-End of chapter 4-**

**AskHappyAyeSir-Thank you for supporting every story I have! Hope you enjoy this new chapter...**

**CupcakeGirl633-Thank you for appreciating my story...I hope you still find it interesting!**


	5. change of plan

**Chapter 5: Change of** **plan**

As the day ended, students started to vacate the school and started to do their plans. Even our dear teens had plans on their own. Gray and Juvia had a date, Gajeel and Levy had some baseball game to watch, Erza and Jellal had some date as well. And for Natsu and Lucy, they had their own study date according to the pink haired teen.

Each of their friends had gone and went to their own dates which makes Natsu and Lucy be together while waiting for Natsu's ride. While waiting, Lucy was swinging her feet while wearing headphones in her ears. Never realizing that a certain pink haired teen was just staring at her.

Suddenly a blonde haired girl stood in front of the two but it seems the girl was only there for Natsu. "Natsu-kun do you have any plans because I was thinking maybe you want to hang out with me?" this caught the attention of Lucy and looked at the boy next to her, "Well I'd love too but I got to study to night so I have to say pass."

"But Natsu-kun, you can study tomorrow... You are a smart guy anyways...please" saying the last word, the blonde made a cutie cute face to Natsu which makes him chuckle a bit.

"Okay fine, just give me a minute to call my driver..." And with that the blonde girl nodded and leaped towars the gate to wait for him.

As soon as the girl left, Natsu looked to Lucy who just gave him a raised brow, "From what I know, you were the one who made this plan..."

"I know I'm sorry...but she got some point, I can study tomorrow."

"Didn't you know, I also had plans for myself but since you insisted last night about studying together I ignored it...then suddenly your going on a date?"

Lucy didn't wait for Natsu's respond anymore for she stood quickly and walked away from him. She heard him call out for her but she never looked backed and went home alone instead.

* * *

**Natsu's** **POV**

After going out with Michelle, the blonde girl who asked me out this afternoon, I decided to go home quickly. For some reason, I felt bad going out with her, I don't know if it is because I made Lucy disappointed or just because the date is boring. But i guess I made Lucy disappointed. So once I get to my room, I quickly called her.

_THE NUMBER YOU HAVE CALLED IS CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE. PLEASE LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP._

_**beep**._

"Hey Luce, um... I just got home and I'm really sorry about this afternoon. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just...Look I'm really sorry, hope you'de call back once you hear ."

I tried to wait for her call back, but it never came. Time just came that Wendy called me for some dinner, "Hey Wendy, if Lucy call can you pass it to me?"

"But Lucy-nee just called about 5 minutes ago..."

"What?! why didn't you tell me?"

"How am I suppose to know? you didn't mention anything to me. Its time for dinner" Wendy then walks off leaving me just staring at the open door way. I then realized, its true, i didn't mention anything to her, so why should i get mad. From all the people I should be mad at is myself.

I didn't join dinner anymore with my family because until now, I am waiting for Lucy to call back in my phone. But my waiting was distracted once mom opened my door, "I thought Lucy would be coming over for the weekend to study with you"

"That was the plan...before I suddenly made my own date"

"Date? with who?" mom suddenly sits at the end of the bed while I turn myself in the chair to face her, "With some girl in school..."

"And Lucy was there when you suddenly changed then plan...am I right?"

"Y-yeah...am i awful?"

"What do you think?" when mom returns the question back to me, I always know the answer right away. And I end up silent so mom continues herself advising me, "I know you know the answer to your question, so I'll just tell you, make it up to her...After all she is your best friend. You know what to do."

Minutes of staring with my mom, she kisses my forehead and leaves me alone. I actually feel relieve when she does that but I don't tell that to my friends except Lucy. When finally I was alone, I tried to call Lucy's house but all they said Lucy didn't want to be disturbed, and you know me, what they don't like is what I do. I called Lucy countless times.

"WHAT?!"

"Finally you answered! haha!"

"I'm going to hung up if this is not impor-"

"Wait! um...I'm sorry?"

"Are you apologizing? or asking?"

"Can I say both?"

"What do you need? I'm studying..."

"Hey aren't we suppose to study together?"

There was a deep sigh as I waited for Lucy to talk back. But it took quite long before she answered, "Natsu, don't tell me about studying together cause you were the one who broke the plan..."

"I know thats why I wanted to make it up to you. I'm really sorry about that."

"You don't have to make it up to me... I just want you to keep your promise"

"And I'll do...always...For you"

There was a long pause before Lucy answered back to me, "If you want to make it up to me, make sure tomorrow morning you'll pick me up and you have chocolate and mint ice cream at your house...we're going to study together."

"I promise...I'll pick you up and two ice creams are ready at home."

"Good" then Lucy hungs up the phone.

Even if I didn't want our conversation to end I'm pretty sure Lucy is smiling like the way I'm smiling to myself. I then thought to myself, _Tomorrow I'll make sure Lucy will never regret that she forgave me._

-End of chapter 5-


	6. Just like the old times

Hello once again readers!

It's been a long time since I updated my stories and I would like to apologize for leaving you guys hanging in my stories. **Don't worry I won't say** "I'm no longer continuing my stories" but instead I am still going to finish these stories the way it should. I just want you guys to know that I can't promise the update would be regularly because I have plenty of school work.

BESIDES THAT, I would like to say thank you for reading this story. Thank you for keep on supporting me despite the absence I have made.

I won't keep you long, so ENJOY READING!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Just like the old times**

**Natsu's POV**

-5:30 am-

Finally my alarm clock ringed! I'm totally excited to make things right after what I did to Lucy yesterday. I'm going to make this study date the best among the "dates" we both shared together. Yes I quote the word date because Lucy doesn't want the idea that we are dating, so it's a secret.

As I dismissed the alarm, I stood quickly from my bed to fix my room and prepare to fetch Lucy from their house. She wanted me to be early so I better pick her up real early.

I was about to leave the house so that I could buy some ice cream when mom surprised me really hard. "Natsu-dear! Where are you going?"

"Mom!? You surprised me!" I shouted as I saw her walking towards me coming from the kitchen. She just smiled back and said, "Well I had to cook breakfast, you know your dad don't eat anybody's cooking…just mine"

"Okay I get…I got to go, I have to pick up Lucy from their home." Then I smacked a kiss to mom's cheek and turned to leave when she asked again, "So you made it up to her?"

"Yeah mom…Thanks…By the way, can I ask a favor?"

"Sure…Just to help you out."

As mom agreed to help me, I mentioned to her if one of our maids could buy the ice cream for Lucy. I made sure the flavor was right, chocolate and caramel ice cream.

* * *

-6:15 am-

**Lucy's POV**

"_Lucy…"_

"_Natsu?"_

"_Lucy I want to tell you something really important"._

"_What is it Natsu?"_

"_I…"_

"_Huh? You what?"_

"WAKE UP LUCE!"

_I don't know if that voice was part of my dream or someone is really trying to disturb my sleep. And I hate the latter one because who the heck is trying to wake me up this early?! And what time is it exactly?!_

"LUCE, WAKE UP! COME ON!"

_Luce? Only one person calls me that…_

"What the heck Natsu?! I'm sleeping!" I shouted as soon as Natsu started shaking my whole body. Well my shout wasn't that forceful because I just woke up. "Luce, come on! Let's get going!"

"What? But Natsu it-"

"I know…Its 6:20 and we have to go" Natsu started to pull me up from my bed but I'm definitely too sleepy to even stand up. But since he is a strong guy he was able to make me stand up from my bed and start to push me into my bathroom. I had no other choice but to comply.

"Natsu? Why so early? Can't it be around 8 or something?" I shouted from the other side of the room

"Yeah sure, it can be 8…But I wanted to start this day early with you so…Just get ready already!"

"You know what?! You are really weird!"

"Not as weird as you! Come on hurry up! I fixed all your clothes for overnight…"

"What?! Did you-"

"Yep! I took some of your pan-"

"OH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Then I started to run out of my bathroom and chase after my pervert best friend.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As soon as Lucy and Natsu were done getting Lucy's things, the two just walked back to the Dragneel Mansion. They passed by to places that are definitely filled by people since it's a Saturday.

Lucy and Natsu walked through the market and started to buy fruits. Natsu was carrying Lucy's things while Lucy was the one carrying the fruits they have bought. "You know what Natsu, I missed doing this…"

"Miss doing what?" Natsu asked as he looked to her with a raised brow. But Lucy didn't look back and instead stopped to a stall and checked the fruit, "This…Buying fruits and other food we are going to eat."

"Oh wait…food you're going to rampage…" Lucy continued as she this time looked at the pink haired teen with a delightful smile. Natsu somehow felt his cheek heat up but he was able to keep cover it from Lucy for he looked away immediately. "Yeah yeah whatever…Just don't s-smile like t-that again."

"What's wrong with my smile?" Lucy then stood up and tried to meet Natsu's eyes but the more she tried to focus her eyes to him the more he tries to look away. "Are you done? It's like 7:10 already…" Lucy snubbed away with what Natsu said and continued to buy the fruit.

It took them a good thirty minute walk from the market to reach the mansion. As soon as they entered the place, maids started to grab the bought fruits and started to head to the bedroom. Lucy and Natsu stayed in Lucy's room in the Dragneel Mansion and started to settle their things to study.

"So what now? Let's start studying?" Natsu asked as he sat up straight from the bed while looking at the blonde. Lucy same in the bed just gave a curious look and said, "That doesn't sound like you… You haven't eaten breakfast yet…"

"Well, I'm in the mood to study already" Natsu then started to grab his notes from his bag and set the table they are going to use. "No…I want to eat first…Come on"

"How about we bring the food here like before and eat while studying?"

"Hmmm…Sure" Lucy then grabs his hand and drag him out towards the kitchen.

* * *

-10:05 am-

"Hmm…huh."

"Haay…"

-10:06 am-

"Let's take a break…" Lucy stated as she stood up quickly and begin to stretch her arms and legs. Natsu came to do the same and lay down in bed after. As he did so, the blonde sat down at the edge of the bed and started a conversation.

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just happen to remember the eating habits we have every time we study together or you simply just know it?"

"Luce, I thought you were smart?" Lucy then gave a snooping look and replied, "Your answer is so out of the question I asked…"

"Luce, why would I forget the things we do together? You're the closest person to me besides the family, you're my best friend, and the only girl I consider as my girlfriend."

"Y-you what?" Lucy stuttered as she asked again to Natsu something she thought she misheard. Natsu then sat up fast and returned the question, "What?"

"You, you said something about girl-"

"NO! You misheard me… I said the first girl I became friends with" The pink head then stood quickly and grabbed the plates and walked out of the room, "I'll just return these…"

"Oh…okay"

As the young teen boy returned, they continued their studying together. However, they knew there was some tension going on. The two tried to check out each other from time to time and eventually catching one another having a glimpse.

Both of them exchanged clearing of throats trying to break the silence that lingers in the room. But as time keep on ticking, Lucy couldn't hold the tension anymore, "Okay! That's it! What happened?! Why are we like this?!"

"I-I-I don't know…what did happen?" Natsu returned the question as he sets his glasses down a bit while trying to look at the blonde in front of him. "I don't know too! The atmosphere between us started to shift after you said something about girlfriend stuff…And you saying I misheard you and I don't know!"

"Okay! Fine I said something about girlfriend but let's not talk about it…okay?"

"Tell that to yourself…You started it." Lucy then looked down back to her notes and started to study once again. Natsu who was somewhat dumbfounded just chuckled to himself and did the same.

* * *

Lunch time was done and snacks have past. The two best friends never stopped studying their notes until night time. The day has finally ended which Lucy gladly accepted as she rested her head in the table and slept her tiredness.

Natsu on the other hand, stretched as he finally ended his studying with Calculus. He stood up and made some cracking sound from his body, "UH! SO tired…Hey Luce…"

As soon as he looked at the blonde, he saw her lying down and was deeply in sleep. He smiled to himself and thought, _she really looks beautiful even when she's asleep…_

He sat down to his position again and tried to fix their stuff when suddenly he saw a yellow paper stuck under Lucy's notebook. He took it slowly to make sure she won't wake up and tried to read it.

**Natsu is like a concept…**

**Natsu- playful yet sweet**

**-** **Dense at times but really smart**

**- loves to eat but has a ****HOT BODY-NO!** **leaned body.**

**- has a snobbish look but a loving smile!**

**-LOOKS CUTE WHEN HE WEARS HIS EYE GLASSES… especially when he looked at me awhile ago, bring his glasses down a bit! AHH..cute!**

As the pink haired teen read the paper, he couldn't help blush a bit and chortle. Once done reading he stood up and hid the paper to his notebook and placed it to his drawer. He looked back at Lucy and said to himself, "If you weren't just my best friend , I could have kissed you after reading that paper."

_Or maybe not…It's just a kiss in the lips…_

Natsu then bent down to Lucy and brought his face near to the blonde's lips. But before his lip could even reach Lucy's lips, the blonde murmured in her sleep, "Natsu…"

He laughed silently as he heard her and moved back a bit and whispered back, "Fine…I'll just wait when I formally ask you…" Soon he puts his arms under Lucy's knees and back and carried her to the bed.

Lucy was comfortably in his arms when suddenly she felt soft mattress. She quickly rolled herself but rolled back and ended up in Natsu's arm. Natsu was taken by surprised as Lucy pushed herself nearer to him. He just smiled back to himself and said, "You're always like this when you fall asleep studying…And I kinda like it…Good night Luce"


	7. Blunder and Sweet date

**Hey readers!**

Thanks for reading **OUR SUMMER LOVE STORY!** Well to tell the truth, I don't know if this story even captures people's attention. This story has been dismissed by me once but then I decided to continue. And no matter what, I will try to finish this story. I hope you readers will be there for me as well.

If you got some suggestions for this story like, **IS THERE ANY PARTICULAR COUPLE YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY? ANY TWIST YOU LIKE TO READ IN THE STORY?** Anything…Suggest to me and I would try to write it down. If you got some, you can give it a review or just message me…

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter I offer you.

**PS:**

_ITALIC WORDS- _are for the thoughts of the character

"_ITALIC WORDS"_- are for the dreams (take note of the open and close parenthesis)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Blunder and Sweet Date**

Saturday has finally ended as Natsu and Lucy spent the day studying. They have rested as soon as night was deep already. The two teenagers are well rested in the same bed in the household of the Dragneels. Lucy was picked up by Natsu for a study date that they have planned since Friday. Since Natsu messed up the plan, he made it up to the blonde and decided for another study date. And eventually everything was going well…Well it depends for this day…

**LUCY'S POV**

_Hmm…Is it morning already? This comfort feels familiar…Ah right, I'm in an overnight with Natsu…I wonder where he is…_

_**KYAAAAA!**_

As soon as I heard someone scream, my body woke up and I sat up straight to know who it was. And it was Wendy, the cute little sister of my idiotic best friend. "Kyaa! I'm sorry Lucy-nee! I didn't mean to bother you two! I'll go ahead!"

"Wendy wait!" I shouted as soon as Wendy ran off. I wondered what she meant by bothering me and who? As I realized that, I looked around the room, it was the same room as me and Natsu studied last night. So where is he?

"Lucy…hmmm"

_Who said that?_ KYAAAA!

_**BOUG!**_

"Ouch! Who the heck kicked me?!"

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Natsu…I didn't mean to kick you so hard…" I quickly said to my best friend as soon as I heard him hit the floor and screamed out pain. Then he stood up from the floor as he was feeling his sore butt, "Why'd you kick my Luce? I was sleeping…"

"I know…And I'm sorry…I just got surprised…" I said as I looked at him then looked down to my lap. I felt guilty after kicking him out of the bed, I didn't mean to hurt him. "Alright…Forgiven, I know you would do the same thing if other guys slept next to you…"

"What?! Why would I sleep with other guys?!"

"I don't know…or maybe you won't…Come on Luce, I'm pretty sure breakfast is ready" Then he walks out on me and left me dumbfounded with what he said. "Hey wait! What do you mean I won't sleep with other guys!?"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

As the two teenagers came down to eat their breakfast, everyone was settled already to eat. Each one of them greeted each other with a good morning and started eating their food. Wendy was shy eating her breakfast trying to avoid the gaze of Lucy. Grandine somehow noticed her young daughter, "Wendy-dear, what's the matter? You seem to be awfully quiet…"

"Huh?! Nothing's wrong mom…Good food by the way…" Wendy said as she looked at her mother next to her. As soon as she smiled to her, she looked down again and avoided the gaze of other people. "Hey Wendy, are you sure you're alright?" Lucy this time asked the young blue haired girl which caught the said girl's attention.

"Huh? Y-yes…I'm really fine…Thank you."

"Hey, if you feel guilty about a while ago, it's totally fine…You weren't bothering me or him…" Lucy said as she pointed Natsu who was eating monstrously. "Hmm? Me? Why? What did Wendy do?"

"She kinda shouted as soon as she saw us in the same bed…Which made me kick you out of it…So sorry."Lucy said while looking at the face of the pink haired boy who had a full mouth of food. Soon Lucy looked back at the young girl and smiled at her saying, "Don't worry alright? You didn't do anything wrong…"

"A-alright…If you say so!" And Wendy finally gave off a smile and everything was back to normal. They continued their breakfast with laughter and smiles while chatting about random things.

* * *

"Hey dad? Can I go to Romeo's house? He is actually inviting me to play tennis…Please?" Wendy asked to her father who was reading a newspaper at the veranda. Igneel puts down his paper and gave off a snooping look at his daughter who had a cutie cute look to him. "Is it really just playing tennis?"

"Dad! Of course…What do you think?!"

"What do I think? I think you're going on date with him…"

"Dad! I'm too young for that!" Wendy replied having a shade of pink in her face

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Dad enough! Uhhh! Mom! Dad is teasing me too much!" Wendy then walks inside the house and looked for her mother. Igneel then just laughed as he saw his daughter really redden with the teasing he makes to her.

Meanwhile, the two teenagers were in the garden while doing some sketch. Lucy and Natsu were facing each other as they sat in two different benches. Lucy was concentrating on her drawing while overhearing the conversation of Wendy and Igneel. "Natsu…Your dad is really clever when it comes to Wendy…"

"Well what do you expect…She's an only girl."

"Right…so when it comes to you, they are so liberated…"

"Well because I'm a guy and I'm old enough to know what is right and wrong…"

"Haha, really? You know what is right and wrong?" Lucy then laughs at his face when he looked at her with a frown in his face, "Are you telling me I'm an idiot?"

"I didn't say that…But you are indeed old…"

"Hey!" Natsu then stood up from his bench which made Lucy freak out because the next thing he would do is to tickle her to death, "I was just kidding!" And Lucy started to run away from him while being chased by the pink head.

* * *

That afternoon, Natsu and Lucy were back in their room studying once again. Lucy is reading her notes in history when Natsu looked up to her and popped a question, "So Luce, what do you want to do after studying?"

"Umm…watch a movie?"

"Sure…Which movie? I got plenty in the entertainment room."

"Anything! Then we can eat some ice cream!...you got them right?"

"Y-yeah…Hey how about we watch now? It's getting really boring." Natsu then stood up and started to tug on Lucy who got surprised with his action. And with no complain, she stood up and followed him out of the room.

As they settled in the entertainment room, Lucy sat comfortably in the couch after placing the DVD in the player. Natsu on the other hand was in the kitchen to grab the two ice creams he promised to the blonde. After minutes, he finally came with a tray of ice cream and greeted the blonde, "I got the ice cream! A chocolate and a caramel ice cream!"

"What flavor of ice cream did you say?" Lucy asked as she puts down the CD case to the coffee table in front of her. Natsu then froze as he soon sat next to the blonde in the couch, "Um…Chocolate and caramel…"

"Oh…Okay. From what I remember I asked for a chocolate and a mint one…" Lucy said back while raising her both brow to the teen age boy. "Right…I totally forgot again. But isn't strawberry and vanilla your favorite?"

"It is…But chocolate and mint is my second favorite. Caramel and chocolate is your favorite, not mine."

"Right, how did you know that?... Are you a stalker!?"

"Shut up…let's just watch okay? And mines chocolate…" And Lucy pressed the play in the remote to start watching the film.

* * *

After a good two hour of the film, Natsu switched off the player and the TV. Both teen just stared at the black TV in front of them while silence lingered around them. "So the film ended to be a romance and not action."

"Well, there was action but there was romance too." Lucy said as she just nodded without taking her gaze from the blank television. "Right…So Luce, you're coming to the summer get away we would be doing right?"

Lucy then turned her head to look at the guy next to her and saw he was staring at her really intent, "Um, sure…As long as Levy, Erza, Juvia and Lissana is there..."

"Then great…we're going to be complete." Natsu then gave off a smirk and stared intently again to the blonde, "Hey Luce…can you consider this as a date?"

"Umm…maybe. Why?"

"If you're going to consider this as a date, what is your rate to it?"

"I guess a 7…you were definitely sweet as a date, but you kind of failed in the ice cream."

"So…can I ask you for another date? And this time, I'll try to make it the perfect one." Natsu faced the blonde fully this time and showed seriousness with the topic they are talking about. Lucy got surprised as she looked at the pink head with a serious look, "I-I guess…"

* * *

**-End of Chapter 7-**

There you have it readers! I hoped you liked it! Thanks again for reading it, hope I can have some reviews from you guys. Just let me know what you think of the chapter, just for an inspiration in making this story…

After this chapter, a little more fluff is coming on the couple. And summer vacation get away is getting near to be written! So I hope you will be waiting for it!

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu


End file.
